


Little Sun

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Damian coming to terms with Gabe's death





	Little Sun

Damian was sitting on the edge of a tall building, the dreaded lab, staring out at the setting sun with a blank expression. His legs dangled over the edge, swaying gently with the breeze. He wondered what would happen if he just fell, maybe things would just...he didn't know, turn out better? He wouldn't have to deal with this built up knot of guilt and regret and- god. He wouldn't have to drag everyone else down, he knows he is. After all he's done, maybe he doesn't deserve to... Damian started inching closer to the edge, and right as they were about to fall off, the door to the roof opened. Scrambling back onto the ledge, he whipped his head around to try and see who it was. The person quietly shut the door, and looked up to meet his eyes. Scarlet walked over, and sat down next to him. A brief moment a silence followed. "Hey, you doing okay up here?" Scarlet glanced at him, with a look of concern. The knot in Damian's chest grew bigger. Scarlet and Urion would be left to deal with the pain and mess that would come afterwards. "No. I'm not." Damian sighed, closing his eyes. Scarlet frowned, and suddenly moved a little closer. Knowing her, it was probably so that she could hug him if he broke down. "I just didn't want to bring you guys down.. All I cause is pain." He muttered.

"That's not necessarily true." Scarlet pursed her lips. Damian chuckled, leaning his head back. "You know it is. I can tell. Whenever I walk into a room, I seem to make everyone in there suddenly depressed. I know that nothing I say is..happy anymore, and I'm the person that everyone dislikes and pities-" "But you're also the person that most of us would die for." Damian looked at Scarlet, surprised. She was glaring sternly at him, her determination burning bright. "You mean and are so much more than you think. Every time you walk into the room, I see different positive reactions from everyone. I know that I definitely feel better most of the time, because I miss you and care about you. Fiona admires you, Poppy wants to say how much she appreciates, Novel wants to know you better, Urion had said he would be lost without you to your face, I would be lost without you. So don't you go saying that you only cause pain, because it isn't true and you know it."

"I..guess." Damian stared out at the sunset before them, streaks of orange and pink running across the sky in large ribbons. A few seconds of silence passed before either of them spoke. He smiled somberly, eyes misty. "Pink was always his favorite color." Scarlet folded her arms onto her lap, looking out at the sky as well. "He loved you, you know." "...I know." He wasn't really sure why she said that. More regret surfaced as he thought back and just..how did he neverer notice before-? "Damian.." "Hm?" "Did you ever love him?" The smile immediately vanished from his face, but he kept his eyes on the sunset. "I..Yes? No? I don't know!" Damian covered his face with his hands, curling in on himself. "Damia-" "No! You don't- I might've? Why does it matter!" He yelled. Scarlet stared at him, surprised by his sudden outburst. He didn't care. "It's too late anyway, Gabe's dead!" His voice cracked, as the first tear streamed down his face. "A-and..and it's my fault. If I had just noticed.. or- or done something. I- I'm s-sorry I just.." Tears were now staining his face, as he sunk into his jacket. Next thing he knew, Scarlet's arms were around him. "D-Don't be. It's not your fault-" "But it IS!-" "That doesn't mean you can just torture yourself like this! I know because I've done it." Scarlet hugged him tighter, and he realized that he wasn't the only one was was crying. "It wasn't your fault, but even if there was something you could've done, you have to move on, as much as it hurts. I.. It took me three years to finally accept it when Amelie went missing, and I don't want to see that happen to you." Scarlet held him tight, not giving him a chance to pull away.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, while the sun set in front of them, and the pink slowly gave way to dark shades of blue. "..cmon, we should get back to the others." Scarlet sniffed, giving him a comforting smile. Damian said nothing, and followed her to the door. She went inside, but right before he opened the door, he gave one last look at the moon rising before him. Words..from a lullaby came to him, one that he used to sing to Gabe when they were younger, every night.

~

"Hush now my sun, as the moon slowly wakes. You just have to wait, but soon will be your day. Hush now little sun, as the moon takes good care. Know that I love you, just as the moon you have to bear."

~

"Goodbye, little sun." He opened the door, and stepped inside the building.


End file.
